The Ability to Live
by shadowblood447
Summary: Sonya and Harriet control liquid, Minho can run faster than sound, Thomas is a genius, Newt can fly, and Aris and Teresa are telepathic. No one is normal. But that will either change their lives for the better or the worst. The gladers have superhuman abilities that draw them together WARNING for mentions of attempted suicide Newt and Thomas, Teresa and Aris
1. Chapter 1

**AN: warning for mentions of attempted suicide. It's not super detailed but still.**

The two girls were brought to the school due to the fact their older siblings had a parent teacher conference that day. Seeing as though they had no chance of getting a babysitter and they were each too young to be in school, they were brought here. What drew them to the science room was a mystery.

The younger of the girls found herself watching the other in interest. Harriet was swirling her hand in the air, the liquid from a beaker following the movements of her hand.

"How are you doing that?" The liquid fell in a puddle, Harriet's concentration broken. After a minute of staring at the face covered by blond hair, she waved her over.

"Let me show you. Take your hand like this…" She moved the younger girls hand around till she memorized the movements. "Now just close your eyes, and believe." She watched as the young girl closed her eyes, only opening them when she heard a gasp. Around her hand was green liquid, flowing out of the beaker and around her hand.

"I never met another person who could do it." Harriet's eyes were wide open, hands going through her short hair. The younger girl gently splashed the other in the face with the liquid.

"My names Sonya."

"Harriet."

No one knew what to think when they entered a damp room, the only occupants being two laughing girls on the floor, equally wet.

-  
It had been a relatively calm day until the young teacher found two boys screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. One had a box of crayons in his hands while the other was desperately grasping for them. She sighed before running to stop the fight.

"Calm down, boys! Just tell me what's going on." Their wasn't even a second till the taller boy spoke up.

"Nick stole my crayons!"

"I did not! They is mine!"

The teacher sighed, trying to remember why she had taken the job of a kindergarten teacher, before speaking up. "Gally, we've talked about lying before, and-"

"I'm not lying!"

"He is!"

"I am not!"

"Gally-"

"You never believe me! It not fair!" With that, Gally grabbed onto the teachers desk, and flung it into the wall. The entire class fled, screaming the entire way out. By the end of the day, school was canceled for the rest of the week, the entire thing was described as a hallucination, and the school was in need of a new teacher.

They never did explain the desk shaped hole in the wall.

"It's mine!"

"Never gonna happen, shuck face!"

The house was free of parents, so Brenda had decided to spend the day with her friend, Minho. After spending the day at the park, playing with a toy airplane, they now sat at the table, fighting over the last piece of cake. The argument had lasted for five minutes already.

"You know what, come outside. We'll settle it out there." Brenda dragged Minho out, then pointed in the direction of the park. "We left the plane there. You get it back to me in ten seconds, cake's yours."

"But the parks like, five miles away!"

"Eight."

"Come on, B! This isn't fair!"

"Five."

Minho turned, and seemed to focus, staring at the park. After two seconds, he took off. Brenda stared in shock at the trail of smoke following the boy. In two seconds flat, he managed to run the ten miles there and back, find the plane, and put it in Brenda's hand, all with a second to spare.

Minho smile in triumph. "Cake's mine."

Brenda didn't bother fighting, trying to figure out how to tell her friend he just did the impossible.

'This is nice.'

'Yeah.'

Teresa and Aris had been friends the second they met. They were so close, everyone joked they had the ability to read each others minds. What they didn't realize, was that it wasn't exactly a joke.

They were at Aris' house, doing their favorite activity. They had turned off the lights, locked the doors, and were now lying side by side on the bed.

'Promise never to do this with someone else.'

'Why would I?"

They took time focusing on the little stars glued on the ceiling, moving them with nothing but their minds, causing them to twirl and dance on the ceiling. Every star they moved would glow as it moved, casting a light show above the two laughing friends, talking without breaking the silence.

It wasn't till fifth grade they realized this wasn't normal.

It was dark outside, not a person to be seen. With it being the dead of night, no one noticed the ten year old boy walking to the bridge, tears streaming down his face.

Newt knew tonight was the night. It just felt right. He had already lost his sister in a car crash, his dog had been put down, his parents forgetting they loved him, that he wasn't just some guest they had to please. He just didn't want to lose anything more.

Once he got to the bridge, he stopped to turn up his music. Newt slowly climbed up the bridge, staring at the dark abyss below him. Not wanting to let his mind change, he let his body go limp, falling towards the ground, and away from his pain.

He heard the sound of his leg shattering as he landed, feeling horrible pain. Newt opened his eyes, confused as to how he was feeling the pain, instead of feeling his life fade from him.

The bridge hovered below him, the spot where he landed all but a speck of land. He was about fifty feet off the ground, hovering in place. The pain filling his mind, Newt slowly was lowered to the ground, nothing but wind supporting him.

The last thing Newt remembered before blacking out was the feeling of self hatred. Of all times to learn he could bloody fly, he had to choose now.

"I can't even kill myself right," he whispered before he was covered in the darkness.

The young women had only left for twenty minutes, going to get some food for her son. She hurried, feeling worried about leaving him alone, even if he was nine. She ran in, only to find the house empty.

A feeling of worry filled her mind. She ran, hopping to find him in his favorite place. Sure enough, She heard murmuring coming from the other side of the garage door. She sighed and opened the door.

"Honey, I'm ho-" She cut herself off, staring in astonishment. "Oh my god."

The entire room was covered with chalkboards that she didn't even know they had. Each board was covered by equations, problems that would take a group geniuses such as Thomas Edison, Albert Einstein, and Isaac Newton twenty years to figure out. And somehow she knew there wasn't a single mistake.

Except it hadn't been twenty years. It had been twenty minutes. It had not been a group. It was all one person. And it was one of the most famous scientist of all time.

She ran forward to the middle of the room, where her son sat as a murmuring mess, covering another board with what looked like the diagram of a futuristic computer screen with the diagram of a maze on it. She wrapped her arms around the young boy, burying her face in his brown hair.

"It's going to be okay Thomas. I promise you that, okay?" He looked at her with intelligent eyes.

"You can't control the set of events that have been set in motion, for no sequence of events can't be perfectly predicted until it has been seen several times, which this hasn't."

She cried.

 **AN: Alright then. If this story seems familiar, it's cause it's from my account on AO3. I know I haven't poster anything on this website in a while, but that's going to change. If you have anything to say, leave a comment or whatever. Even though I can't reply to the comments, I do read them and they mean the world to me. Since I have most of the story already written out, uploads should be frequent, but don't hold me to that, I am a completely unreliable human being. Till next time**

 **Disclaimer: No, I am not James Dashner. He would've made Newt die during that fall. As if we hadn't been through enough torture.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was their last year of elementary school when their world began to change. They had never grown apart, in fact, they had only grown closer and closer together. That is, until it was time for testing.

The young teacher looked up, shaking her head worriedly. "I am just going to ask this point blank: who cheated." The two eleven year-olds looked at her in confusion. "I am going to ask you this only one more time. Who cheated?" It was Aris who broke the silence.

"Miss, we didn't mean to put the same answers. It's just hard to keep the thoughts silent and-"

She cut him off. "Aris, you're speaking nonsense. It's my guess you copied Ms. Agens paper. Or are you covering for her?" The two looked at her, jaws on the ground.

"He didn't copy my paper, nor did I copy his. We were just hearing each other. It's hard to not think out loud but I promise we will try harder." The teacher looked at the students before sighing. She moved over to look them in the eye before saying the two sentences that changed their entire reality.

"Listen to me, alright? No one, no matter how much you wish you could, can read minds."

That night, Teresa was woken up to the worst news she had ever heard. All it was was a simple message, just two words long.

'I'm moving.'

Teresa didn't hear from Aris again.

"Another success!"

"You were almost caught by the police, where you were surely going to be locked up or something, are bleeding, and you now have a pet cat."

"As I said, a success!"

Brenda shook her head, holding back a laugh. After Minho finally realized he had superpowers, their life had been amazing. And filled with pranks. Brenda would create the plans while Minho would use his super speed to accomplish them. He usually liked to bring back a few 'souvenirs'. Normally, it was just a picture or some hair product. But this time he had gone to far.

"You have a cat." He gave her a deadpanned look while he pet the creature in his arms.

"Yes, and you're a girl. I don't see what the problem is, it needed a home, and mom always wanted a cat. So what's you're problem?"  
"You were almost caught. You know what would happen if they knew. I'm concerned." She gestured to the cat. "And you got a cat."

"Shut up about the cat." Minho sped around the room, creating a bed for the cat in a split second. "I am keeping it," he said, plopping down on the couch.

Brenda plopped down next to him. "Only if you're serious." He nodded and they sat in silence for almost a full minute.

"So that new girl, Teresa, is pretty hot." Before she could process what he said, he had sped off laughing, cat in hand.

"Minho!"

Throwing the desk through the wall was not the last time Gally's super strength was triggered due to his anger. No one dared to anger him, fearing his wrath. There were many advantages to being the person people feared. At Least, that's what everyone said.

After the kindergarten incident, Gally had been left friendless. He had to do his best to keep up his secret, but sometimes it didn't work. Luckily, no one would believe them, but it was still worrying. His only break was caused by one of these outbreaks.

He had once more been in an argument with Nick, whom he had been enemies with ever since the desk incident. Once Nick stormed out of the room, Gally had grabbed the nearest item, being an encyclopedia, and launched it across the room with enough force for it to blow off the storage room's door. He turned to find a blond staring at him, eyes wide.

"I swear, it's not what you-" Gally was cut off by the boy in front of him.

"Dude! How did you do that!" Surprised by the boy's tone of excitement, Gally just stood there, staring like an idiot. The other boy walked forward and stretched out a hand.

"Name's Ben." After helping him fix the door, Ben was by his side for the rest of the day, refusing to let him out of his sight.

No one even questioned the fact that the literature room was now covered by bits of encyclopedia.

-  
"Sonya!"

Sonya laughed at the look of shock that had covered Harriet's face, now covered in soda. Ever since they had discovered their abilities, the two girls had become inseparable. They had spent every free moment by the water, growing their abilities, and it been normal to find them together, at least one of them soaking wet.

Harriet shook her head, before making all the liquid fly off her, and onto Sonya. She faked a look of betrayal, before causing the water from the pool to surround her, Harriet's laughing dying almost immediately.

"Sonya, you don't have to do this. Okay, just put the water down, and we will just go back to lunch. Sonya tilted her head, pretending to consider her options. Then she faked a guilty expression, nodding slowly.

"Alright, I'll just put the water back."

"Thank y-" She cut herself off, yelping in surprise as the water pulled her in with it. She swam back up, glaring at Sonya as she laughed. "Why did I teach you to control liquid?"

"Because you love me. Sorry must have slipped." She didn't even bother trying to hide her laughter, making some water splash on Harriet's face.

She wasn't the smallest bit surprised when she was pulled in, embracing her friend in a hug.

"I hate you! Just get out!"

"Well if you hate me so much why don't you just head back to Europe!"

"Why don't you just mind your own bloody business."

Newt felt like ramming his head into a wall until he fell into a concussion. Ever since that night at the bridge, his life had only gotten worse and worse. His parents only grew further away from him, not wanting to claim that he was their son. No one had wanted to even talk to him, not even to bully the kid with the weird limp. Instead they settled for ignoring him, which was, in it's own way, worse.

Just to make it worse, he couldn't do anything to stop his pain due to his powers. His family had decided to move to America, claiming it was for a change in scenery. Newt knew though, that it was because they hoped moving would make him normal. Which led him to where he was now.

Ever since he had moved here, his neighbor, Alby, had taken a hating towards him. Newt didn't know why they were in his garage, only that he really wished he would get out.

"Why do you hate me so much? Ever since you moved here, it's just been glaring and screaming."

"Why do I hate you? You're the one that hates me!"

He waited for a response, for Alby to yell something at him. But instead all he got was staring.

"Well? Are you even gonna defend yourself? Stop staring at me!" It wasn't until he jerked his hand forward that he noticed what it was. A pot went flying to the floor, cutting his shoulder in the process. With a feeling of dread, Newt looked around to find that not only were items flying in the air, but he himself was six inches off the ground.

Newt slowly looked up to see Alby staring at him, eyebrow raised. "You've got alot of explaining to do, Greenie. And I ain't leaving your side till you do."

Newt sighed, wishing he had crashed his head into the wall when he had the chance.

-  
While her son had an intelligence level higher than anyone else she knew combined, at times he could be the biggest idiot on earth.

She had just picked Thomas up from his ninth school, trying to figure out how to explain to him what he had done wrong. Due to being a genius, he had so much curiosity, that he always seemed to find new ways to get into trouble.

This time he had been expelled due to the fact he had taken apart the entire fire alarm system of the school, rearranged it to where all the alarms were in his science teachers room, and set them all of at once. The reason why. He had gotten soundwaves mixed up with light waves, so Thomas wanted him to realize the difference through experience.

She sighed before turning over. "Thomas, you can't keep doing this."

"Why not? No one can think at the same level as me anyway, so why do I have to be part of that stupid school? They don't even teach them what they need to know, so why bother?"

She sighed, reminding herself of why her son's intelligence was a good thing. He had managed to skip a grade, despite always being expelled. He also had helped her study for her night classes, seeing as her teaching career had become undesirable due to students claiming to have powers like her son's.

But being a genius had it's drawbacks.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Thomas."

"Why can't I have any friends? I mean… I'm fifteen now. So why have I never found someone who likes me?" She stopped the car at turned to face her son, eyes far and distant.

"Listen to me. By the end of the upcoming school year, you will find a group of people that loves you. Maybe even someone who loves you. I don't know how, I don't know when, but you will. I promise." Then Thomas did something he hadn't done in six years.

He hugged her.

 **AN: I meant to update this sooner but my computer is broken so... Anyway, thank you so much for the support this story has gotten so far! It really means a lot. I hope you liked this chapter and yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

The school seemed to tower over him as though it were screaming this was where he would find his doom. There was already many students walking around, talking about meaningless and stupid things.

Thomas stood by himself, wishing he wasn't so alone. But at the same time he dreaded the moment he would have to talk to someone. While some might say his intelligence was a gift they wish they had, all it seemed to do was bring Thomas trouble. He was never able to interact with others normally, and had a feeling he never would.

He thought back to what his mother had said at the beginning of his summer. He remembered how she promised him he wasn't alone, how he would find a way to fit in. He remembered how they had hugged, something that they never did anymore.

Keeping that in mind, he slowly made his way to the school, making sure to avoid eye contact.

Suddenly, he smacked into the walls, with almost enough force to break his arm.

"Welcome to MAZE high, freak." Thomas watched as the blond haired teen walked by, glaring at him with a look of knowing.

Thomas let out a breath, before slowly getting up to find his locker, head held high. There wasn't a second he wasn't imagining different scenarios where the bully was humiliated.

What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them… except in Thomas' mind of course.

-  
"Why are there so many newbies this year?"

Gally shook his head, not knowing the answer to Ben's question. They lived in a small town called Glade, where getting a new member of the community was rare. Suddenly, they had three new students. Something wasn't right.

He and Ben were currently checking out the new kids, though every time Gally felt his eyes go back to a brown haired boy, who looked to be one or two years younger than him. There was something about him that unnerved him, as though he knew him from somewhere.

"Any progress about figuring out why you have your talent?"

"No luck." Gally refused to look away from the teenager. "But something tells me my lucks about to change." Gally suddenly stood up and started walking to the school. He didn't have to look to know Ben was following him.

As he walked he made sure to crash into the boy, sending him into the wall. "Welcome to MAZE high, freak." He walked away, sending a glare over his shoulder.

"I don't trust that one. Keep an eye on him." Ben looked confused, but knew better than to ask why.

Ben started talking about random things at their lockers when Gally realized. While he might have been several years younger in the photo, it was definitely him. He slammed the locker shut, leaving a dent he hopped no one would notice. At the moment, he was freaking out.

Because the kid outside was the son of his kindergarten teacher.

"Put down your stupid cat, we gotta go, we're gonna be late!"

"Griever's not stupid! And don't worry, princess. We won't be late."

Taking care to put his cat down, Minho turned around, signature smirk on his face. Brenda felt her eye's widen, and she started shaking her head frantically.

"Don't you-" Before she could even finish, she was suddenly at the school, Minho's arms wrapped around her. "Dare. You idiot! How many times have I told you not to superspeed me here!"

Minho was too busy laughing to answer, dropping her on the ground. She had to hold back the urge to throw up, as she always had to when he did this. Minho stood up straight, still laughing.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go talk to Alby, see you princess." He walked off, leaving Brenda by herself. She shook her head, before turning around, promptly crashing into another girl with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry. Wait, are you new?"

"Yeah, uh sorry for running into you… literally." Brenda was confused, seeing as they never had new students here.

"It's alright. My name's Brenda." The girl stared at her weird, as though this was wrong. "Sorry, we just don't get new student's… ever."

"Well, I just have something I've got to take care of. Nice meeting you Brenda."

It wasn't till second period that Brenda realized she never got her name.

-  
Newt walked into the school, head hung low. He didn't want to meet new people, in fear of someone else realizing his secret. Or worse,for them to get attached to a broken soul.

As he walked in, he accidentally bumped into another kid, who seemed just as lost as him. He looked like he was about a year younger than him. They each muttered a quick 'sorry' before continuing on.

He eventually tracked down Alby, which was good since he probable would of freaked out if Newt hadn't. He was talking to some Asian kid, who was bouncing up and down as though he had way too much caffeine. Alby spotted Newt and quickly made his way over, thankfully alone.

"Who was that?"

"Just Minho, my friend that doesn't try to make bowling balls fly into my head."

"First off, that's because he can't do that, but trust me, if he could, he wouldn't hesitate."

"Great friend you are." They made their way into a classroom, where Newt was automatically splashed in the face with some liquid. He ignored both Alby's laughter and the two girl's trying to apologize.

"Second, I'm not your friend. That would be implying I actually liked you."

"Shut up, you love having me as a neighbor. You need someone to keep you in check anyway."

"And you need to be punched in the face."

They continued on like this, unaware they were being watched by the same boy Newt had crashed into just minutes ago.

-  
Sonya couldn't be more excited for this school year. Not only did she and Harriet have all their classes together, but they had sience in the very room they had met in.

She and Harriet got there early, so played with the water from their water bottles.

"Did you hear about the new students?" Sonya looked up in surprise. One new student was weird enough, but multiple students? Never happened.

"Students? Are they related?"

"No, they are strangers. It's weird." Sonya tossed the bottle, but missed, hitting one of the new students in the face instead. His friend laughed, and he ignored the girls, talking to his friend some more.

"Wait, we've got a Brit?"

Harriet fake gasped, and they both started laughing, despite the fact nothing actually funny had happened. Harriet suddenly got a confused look on her face.

"Sonya, you know you're friend Aris."

"Yeah, why?"

"Why is he talking to the new girl?" Sonya flipped around, and sure enough, a black haired girl was talking to Aris, who looked like he was talking to a ghost.

"I don't know."

-  
Aris' life had been pretty bland after he lost Teresa. He soon enough found out his teacher was right. He and Teresa were special. And now he was alone.

The only person he had allowed himself to be friends with in the five years since he moved was Sonya, who he didn't know that well. He missed the pain in his head he would get when he talked or how it would feel sitting on the bed, watching the little stars on his ceiling.

But that didn't mean he was ready for Teresa to suddenly show up.

It had been pretty normal that day, except for the fact there were new people, which hadn't happened since he moved. But he ignored it, not wanting anything to do with that whole mess.

Apparently, he didn't get a choice. He was in science when he heard it.

'Hey Aris.'

Aris flipped around, met with the sight of his old friend. She had changed, hair longer, definitely taller, and more. But one look in her eyes proved it was here. "Teresa."

'We need to talk.'

'About what?' She smiled when he thought back, before sitting down next to him.

'I think I know why we're different.'

'Why?'

'Have you ever heard of the Flare?'

 **AN: Alright, I can explain the wait. I have no idea what happened to it, but my computer has been broken. In fact, it still kinda is, but know that I can actually see half the screen (it's really hard to update with no screen) I figured I could continue. On that note, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm only on chapter three, yet you guys have already given me so much support! Seriously, every person that follows, favorites, or takes the time to review, even if it's a simple this is good, really makes my day. I will try to update soon, until then hope you enjoyed this!**


	4. Chapter 4

Although they had been in this position countless times before, it all felt strange and foreign. The day had passed by in the blink of an eye, classes seeming to have no meaning.

Aris didn't even question it when Teresa followed him to his house, neither of them saying a word. It had been an hour since school ended, yet a word had yet to be spoken or were currently lying side by side on his bed, the lights off, just as they used to do five years ago.

'What's the flare?' Teresa seemed to be glad Aris had asked her, and relaxed a bit.

'It's a long story.'

'We've got plenty of time. There is no way I'm going to have you track me down after five years just to not say anything.' Teresa sighed, but Aris knew she had been expecting that answer.

'Fifteen years ago there were these… trials, I guess. I don't really know what they were trying to accomplish. But one of their workers, some Janson guy, was a bit crazy. He started using random people, innocents. He was fired, but the virus he gave them was already there.

Most of them died. A few lived, though. They were said to develop powers, to be different. Like us.'

'And then?'

'Nothing. They fell off the grid. Every last one of them.'

After that it was quiet, not a single one of them making a single noise.

"I don't think we're alone," Teresa said, startling Aris by the sudden noise.

She ignored his surprise, and moved a star on his ceiling.

-  
The two girls sat in the library, talking under their breath. No one even seemed to question their presence any more.

They were supposed to be doing some research for history, but had somehow wound up on the topic of the new students. After their encounter with the blonde and failed attempt to get Aris to speak about the girl, their curiosity had grown like crazy.

"Are you sure they don't know each other? Maybe they were old friends or-"

"Sonya, they don't. They just showed up." Sonya stared at the history book in front of her, as though it would give her the answers to the universe. Suddenly, the book flew across the table as someone smacked into it.

"Sorry about that." A blond haired boy stood up, not bothering to move the book back. "Gally tends to have a temper-"

"Ben!"

"See what I get to deal with." He faltered when the other teen smashed his hand into the table. With that, the two girls were suddenly alone.

"What just happened?"

Harriet just shrugged, and they went back to studying, not noticing the fist shaped imprint on their table.

-  
Thomas stared at the school, not wanting to go in after yesterday. Within the time first period had begun, he had been thrown into the wall, made an enemy, and ran into a blond at least twice.

To say Thomas was dreading this was an understatement.

He had been there for a short amount of time when someone ran into him. Again.

He turned to see an Asian with a glint in his eyes that screamed trouble. Thomas knew he hadn't been there thirty seconds ago.

"Sorry 'bout that, I left the house with, like, five minuter till school." The Asian's eyes suddenly widened before narrowing in confusion. "Wait a minute, who the hell are you?"

Of course, Thomas had a thousand questions running through his head. The only thing he was able to say though, was "But the nearest house is two miles away. And it still is five minutes till school."

The other guy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Wait, how did you know that? Anyway, who are you?"

"Thomas. I'm new." Thomas spoke slowly, feeling efficiently confused.

With that, the bell rang. Thomas found himself being dragged in the school by the other guy, whose arm was around his shoulder.

"Good to Meet ya, Thomas. I'm Minho. How about you sit with us at lunch? Great, see ya." With that, Minho was gone, leaving Thomas confused.

It wasn't till third period he learned Minho was one of the most popular guys in school.

-  
Newt lied in the storage closet, not able to put up with his classmates at the moment. The objects in the room flew around, creating a mess.

His mind kept flashing back to the night his world had fallen apart, the night he lost his sister. It came out of nowhere, none of them had seen the other car. Newt was yelling with her, about what he no longer knew.

While the crash had left him mostly unharmed, he had automatically blacked out. By the time he woke up, she was gone.

His parents had needed someone to blame, and Newt knew he was the easiest one to do so. It was around that time he had started to give up, when he learned he could fly.

Newt wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. He got his name from the scientist, Isaac Newton. And here he was, in a storage closet, making every object defy the law of gravity.

He was snapped out of his daze when a broom stopped right in front of his head. It was so close he could feel the wood. It suddenly flew away, and everything crashed to the ground. The door snapped open, to reveal Alby.

They wordlessly head to class, not bothering to ask or answer questions.

-  
Gally dragged Ben away from the table, furious that they'd been seen.

"What was that?" Gally had his friend pinned against the wall, anger going through his veins. All he wanted was to get a few answers.

"Let's just do the research." Gally sighed and walked away to the computers, automatically searching for answers.

"Remind me what's so interesting about the kid from the hallway."

"Remember the teacher I had in kindergarten?" Ben nodded, letting Gally continue as he turned on the computer next to him. "He's the son."

"Wow." After that they searched in silence for about an hour. Right before the library closed, Ben called him over."

"I've got names. Thomas Paige, son of Ava Paige

 **AN: I told you I would update! It would have been sooner, but I've had a ton of finals. I** ** _will_** **update in a few days, I swear. Please comment, or whatever. And don't worry, two certain characters might just meet next chapter... till then.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I just don't understand why you put up with this crazy thing."

"And I don't understand why you are so upset about Griever."

Once more, the reason they were arguing was the stupid cat. It had been about a month since he had gotten Griever, and they had yet to stop arguing about it.

Not that Minho had any regret about getting him.

Both of them knew they would move on from this, it was just the most reason thing to scream about. Brenda shook her head before sitting next to him on the couch with a sigh.

"Whatever, can we just talk about something else. Like, I don't know, the new kids."

"Yeah, one of them is coming over in about an hour."

"What!?" Minho burst into laughter when he saw his friends look of shock on her face. He had been wondering how to tell her about Thomas, his new, if not a bit strange friend.

"Yeah, you know Thomas? The kid with the brown hair that looks like nothing makes sense to him?" Brenda slowly nodded her head, still looking confused. It was obvious why; It was weird for someone besides Brenda to see him outside of school, much less when he had only known them for a week.

Slowly Brenda lowered her voice, knowing Minho's parents were in the next room, and they didn't know about his abilities. "Does he know? You know, about the super speed."

Minho shook his head, causing Brenda to relax a bit. "While he has come close, I swear, that kid is freaking smart, he doesn't know."

She sunk into the couch, still looking a bit worried. Minho immediately sped off, soon returning with Griever. While she rolled her eyes, Brenda gave in and took the cat, leaving them in silence.

"Just be careful. You know what will happen if someone finds out."

"And they won't. I promise."

-  
It had been about three days since they found out the name of his teacher. Since then, they had not been able to figure out any other information besides the fact this was Thomas' tenth school.

The fact that that piece of information was accompanied with only questions had set Gally on edge. He needed more information, needed to know what was causing his powers, needed to know what was going on.

He didn't bother listening to his teacher explain the lesson, instead settling on glaring at the new students, who were somehow all in his science class.

He somehow didn't notice the blond sitting next to her, assuming that she would just be with her friend like always. He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm, shattering the beaker in his hand. Ignoring the glare from his teacher, instead sending a glare to Sonya.

"What do you want?" Gally watched as she snapped out of her surprise, before looking at him nervously.

"If you want answers, then head to the library at eight next Tuesday."

"Answers about what?"

"I think you know." With that, Sonya was gone, leaving behind a confused and angered Gally.

He never did notice how the liquid that had previously covered him and the desk suddenly vanished without a trace.

-  
It was one month before she turned sixteen that she decided it was time for the two friends to see each other again.

After Aris left, Teresa had been pretty much alone. Seeing as she and Aris had known each other their whole lives and only ever talked through their minds, Teresa didn't really know how to communicate normally. This left her with plenty of undisturbed freetime.

One night Teresa couldn't sleep due to the memories. While others were concerned due to how sad Teresa was, she knew it was just because they didn't know what it was like to have someone literally in their mind for years, developing a unique bond, and for it to just stop one day.

Tired of being helpless, Teresa had finally decided to get some answers as to what was ruining her existence. That was when she found out about the flare.

When she moved, she expected for things to just feel right again, as though nothing had changed. But when she talked to Aris about the flare, it didn't matter they were back together, that they were thinking out loud, that they were moving stars.

When Teresa woke the next morning, she still felt like something was missing, that something had changed, but not in a good way.

It wasn't till a week later she realized she no longer knew what was missing.

-  
After the flare had started, Ava Paige shut down the trials. But it wasn't before her son had been injected.

At first she had feared for her son, believing he would die. But when he was fine, she thought it was over. But then she took the job as a teacher after they had fled, and on her first year she had a young boy toss a desk through the wall.

She left, taking another job, believing she was going insane. But then she found Thomas covering chalkboards in their garage, she began to question everything she thought she knew. It was when two students claimed to be able to speak telepathically, even though she denied it for their own good, she knew.

And she was ready to take down anyone to keep Thomas safe.

-  
After another week, Newt had the worst breakdown he'd had since the night he first flew. He skipped his class, and ran outside, ignoring the rain around him. He closed his eyes and sank to the ground, head in his hands, trying to calm down.

He had been sitting there for a while, not crying, but breathing raggedly, not noticing the sounds of creaking above him, nor the pair of eyes on him.

It happened in the blink of an eye, so fast Newt's mind couldn't even process it. The rain must of caused it, but next thing he knew, about three bricks fell from the roof. By the way they were falling, they most likely would of hit his head, killing him or leaving him injured for a long time.

Instead, they stopped only a quarter of an inch above his head, brushing his hair. Newt was shocked still, not realizing he should most likely be moving out of the way. Mainly because the next thing he knew, he was about a foot away, bricks falling out of the way, and a pair of arms around him.

There wasn't a even a moment before the mystery person started asking questions.

"Wait, where did those bricks come from? And how did you do that, I can tell by your face that wasn't the first time. Who are you?" Newt pushed away, keeping his eyes closed, not wanting to face the guy in front of him. He sighed, knowing there was no denying it. They knew.

"They were probably placed up there as a joke. My names Newt. As for how how I did that…" Newt slowly opened his eyes, met with the sight of intelligent brown eyes and brown hair, wet from the rain. "I've been able to do that as long as I can remember. Go ahead, call the bloody cops or run or whatever."

"I'm not calling the cops." Newt looked up in surprise,only to see the stranger sitting down properly. They locked eyes, and the other boy placed his arm on Newt's shoulder, ignoring his flinch. "And you're not okay, are you." It wasn't a question.

"What do you care? You don't even know me."

"My names Thomas. Now, what's wrong?"

Newt wasn't sure what possessed him to talk, but soon he was telling Thomas everything. By the time he ended, he was crying. "I'm just so bloody tired. I just wish that this freaking… curse wouldn't stop getting in the way of it just ending."

Thomas looked at him sadly, searching for words. "Maybe the reason you can't give up, is because there is a part of you that you can't see that has given up on giving up."

With that, they sat staring at the cars on the road, only sound being the rain around them.

 **AN: So I understand that it isn't normal for Newt to just tell Thomas all this but it will be explained in chapters to come. So, as always, hope you are enjoying this and please comment and whatever.**


End file.
